


Chance Meeting

by Casey_Wolfe



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Community: asscreedkinkmeme, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4730582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and Haytham’s shared fondness for animals has them meeting under different circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the [Assassin's Creed Kink Meme](http://asscreedkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/) that I did ages ago. Decided to crosspost it finally. The original intent was to be slash or at least obvious pre-slash, but it came out as just some fluff and completely platonic.

Connor was walking down the street when he saw a dog sitting near a market stall filled with fruit. Being who he was, Connor didn’t even hesitate to crouch down next to the creature and reach his hand out. “Hello boy,” he said gently, patting at his head.  
  
He was startled when another hand fell on his. Looking up, Connor saw an older man. He was dressed in fine clothes, his greying hair pulled back into a ponytail, eyes sharp as a hawk’s. He seemed just as startled as Connor, removing his hand immediately.

"My apologies," he spoke, in an accent Connor easily defined as British. "I was distracted and…" He waved the piece of fruit in his hand pointedly. Obviously he’d been only paying half attention to the dog when he reached over to scratch his head.  
  
"It’s alright," Connor answered, rising to his feet. The man didn’t seem startled by the fact he spoke English, nor put off by his native appearance. That was certainly a change.  
  
The man bowed his head a bit appreciatively. He turned to the vendor, paying for two apples, before promptly crouching and offering one up to the dog. Happy as could be, the mongrel took hold of it, tail batting the ground in enthusiasm. “There you are,” the stranger spoke, scratching behind the dog’s ear. He took a bite of his own apple before glancing up at Connor who still stood there watching him curiously. “Care for one yourself?” he offered.  
  
Connor shook his head. “No.” After a moment he decided to add, “Thank you.”  
  
The man only smiled, patting the dog one last time before standing. “Well, good day then.”  
  
As he started to walk off, Connor moved to catch up. He fell into stride with the stranger, looking over at him. “Why did you do that?” The man raised a brow. “Give food to that dog. Most of you just walk by creatures like that, let alone share a meal.”  
  
"Most of you?" the man inquired with a quirk of his lips. Connor flushed a bit in embarrassment as he looked away- he hadn’t meant it like that. The stranger cut him a break though with a gentle laugh. "I jest with you. I simply like animals, nothing more." As he said it, he patted another stray they came across.  
  
Connor smiled softly, his own hand reaching over to scratch under the dog’s chin. It meant though that he had stepped into the stranger’s personal space. Usually that would have sent him reeling, but something about the man’s presence was actually calming rather than setting off alarm bells. He looked over to find the other smiling as well.  
  
"Haytham," he spoke, offering his hand.  
  
Despite not being one for physical contact, he accepted the man’s hand. “Connor.”  
  
"I don’t suppose I could pronounce your given name, hmm?" Haytham spoke in amusement, continuing on his way.  
  
Connor only smiled wider. “It would be amusing for you to try.”  
  
That made Haytham laugh and Connor admitted it was a nice sound. “I believe I will stick to Connor. It suits you I think.” Before Connor could reply, Haytham tossed the half-eaten apple up and the younger man snatched it from the air easily. Haytham winked as he said, “Eat up. Could use some more meat on your bones.”  
  
Connor only smiled, biting into the fresh fruit. He had the feeling there was much more than met the eye with this one, but he certainly wouldn’t mind getting to know this Haytham better.

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
